The Late Rose
by Maylan
Summary: A compilation of short stories about a remarkable young alchemist with a short temper, a dark purpose, and a hidden heart. These are the tales of Aubrian Iale.


**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist is the property of Hiromu Arakawa, VIZ Media, and other related companies. Aubrian Iale and Felix Ledah belong to me.

* * *

The Late Rose

This is to be a group of short stories told by me, Felix Ledah, a simple young alchemist who has been lucky enough to travel with an incredible girl. Her name is Aubrian Iale, known by the State as the "Sniper Alchemist." This remarkable fifteen-year-old young lady is the talk of the military and many of the alchemists residing in the country. She is powerful, fearless, and confident. However, remarkable as she is, she is still only fifteen years old, one who does not deserve the childhood she was forced to live nor should have been driven to set a life-long goal that would tear apart any full-grown man's heart. These are the records of Aubrian Iale, small moments of time a never-ending cycle of birth, life, and death, but moments I would never forget.

**Record 1:** The Lost Sunny Day

The air outside was wave after wave of unbearable heat compared to the cool interior of Central's main military building. Men and women of different colors, sizes, and facial expressions roamed its corridors and offices, most wearing the vibrant blue uniform that I've come to be familiar with. It makes me wonder why this girl walking in front of me is not wearing one. I can't say it surprised me. I can't imagine her tied to something as restricting as a uniform. Even though Aubrian is cold and silent most of the time, I believe she has a free spirit. Don't get me wrong. I've only been traveling with her for a short period, for it is my misfortune to be hunted down by a certain man with a grudge against my family and she was assigned to me as a sort of body guard. But in the time she's been with me, I've come to know her much better than anyone ever has.

Aubrian and I were summoned to the office of Colonel Roy Mustang. Well, Aubrian was, not me. I'm just along for the ride, as always. Since she is short of patience and is busy with her personal work, I decided to travel with her, having nothing better to do than study alchemy around the country. It wasn't her fault she was forced to protect me after all, so I thought this would be easier on her job. I'm just that kind of guy.

So here we are at Central military command, Aubrian leading, me following. She obviously knows her way around, but I know she's hesitant to even be here. She really dislikes Colonel Mustang for some reason even though he's the one who funds her research. Maybe I'll figure it out some day. Turning a corner, we finally arrive at Mustang's office. Aubrian knocks on the door, and at the Colonel's word, we enter.

As usual, we took seats on Mustang's nice leather sofas as the Colonel looked up from a paper he'd been writing. His face broke into the familiar, cocky smirk at the sight of Aubrian.

"Well if it isn't Sniper and Felix. You received my call, then. Sniper treating you well, Felix?"

"What?" I said, surprised at being referred to by the Colonel. "Oh. Yeah, she is. We haven't seen Brawley around lately, but I do feel safe with her."

"Just get to the point," Aubrian said impatiently. "We're due for a train leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Ah, so you've gotten a lead," Mustang commented, taking his time. I believe he was doing so to annoy her.

Mustang moved from behind his desk to stand in front of us, hands clasped behind his back, the smirk still pasted on his face. "The reason why I called you here is related to your recent visit to the west. I read your report, and I'm pleased about your work there, especially about the capture of those smugglers. I've heard that those at Western Command had been having trouble with them. Also, as you might have noticed, you've done a number of other helpful things for the State despite not being able to get anywhere with your leads. For that, I have decided to promote you to Lieutenant Colonel."

I looked over at Aubrian, expecting a reaction of surprise, but her expression had remained impatient.

"Is that it?" she said. "That's why you made me drag myself all the way here?"

"You're not pleased?" Mustang asked, looking amused at the entire situation.

"I didn't become a State Alchemist to play your stupid military games!" she replied heatedly.

The Colonel turned and began walking slowly back to his desk. "That may be so, but being a Lieutenant Colonel gives you more privileges. The paperwork has been dealt with and approved. I'm doing you a favor, Sniper. Deal with it."

"Fine," Aubrian said, standing up. "If that's all, then we have a train to catch. Come on, Felix."

I rose and followed her out the door with a polite bow to Mustang. And that was that. Aubrian had been promoted. Most people would have been overjoyed and proud. But not her. She didn't like being in debt to anyone, least of all Mustang. Titles, fame, popularity. None of that meant squat to her. As we walked out of the building towards the sidewalk, I paused to gaze up at the sun's rays. The day was beautiful, but it was lost on the girl that walked in front of me. That's Aubrian for you.


End file.
